


First Christmas

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye likes Jemma and it happens to be christmas (summary sucks story is better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys Merry Christmas. Ive been writing this all day so if it starts to not make sense apologies

******Christmas Eve*******

A loud banging on my pod door awakened me. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” I growled rushing out of bed. I pulled the door open, “What the fu-Oh hey Jemma.”

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Jemma squealed pulling me into a hug. I tried to ignore the warm feeling in stomach from her touch. “Alright so we have a lot to do today we have to go shopping and get a tree….” Jemma said but I really wasn’t paying attention. What were all these things that she was talking about? Oh right it’s Christmas.

“Umm Simmons,” I interrupted; she looked at my in confusion. I looked down at the floor and blushed, “I’ve never actually celebrated Christmas before, I was always with the nuns and….” Jemma hugging me again cut me off.

It took me a few moments before I returned her hug and when she let go I wanted to moan but that would end really badly. Jemma took my face in her hands, hey look there goes that warmth right down my stomach and into my… “I’m going to make sure your first Christmas is the best Christmas you will ever had. Go get dressed and then we’ll go.”

Well you could always have sex with me, that would make it pretty memorable, I think to myself as I shut my pod door. I was just about to put on a pair of pants when there was another loud knock on the door. I groaned before pulling on the pants and opening the door.

It was Ward. “So you finally gonna tell her?” Ward asked with a smile, I glared at him and he laughed, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“She’s probably not even into women,” I said as I pulled on a sweater.

“Well that’s not quite true,” Ward said with another smirk.

I stopped moving and raised an eyebrow, “Explain.”

Instead of answering he pulled out his phone and handed it to me. A video was loaded on it. It was of Fitz and Simmons in the lab.

“So you gonna tell her?” Fitz asked not looking up from a microscope.

“Oh goodness no. She’s probably not even into women!” Jemma said blushing fiercely.

I looked up at Ward with hope filled eyes. He smiled and walked out. “I have a chance,” I whispered. I rushed out of my pod in search of Simmons. I wouldn’t tell her just yet. I felt the gears begin to turn in my head. I had a plan. I smiled evilly.

“Skye why are you grinning like that?” Fitz asked coming up behind.

I turned around and hugged him, “Thank you so much you brilliant little monkey!”

I let go of him and looked at his expression of shock, “What I do?” I laughed and skipped away. “She’s bloody mental,” I heard Fitz say.

*******Christmas Day 12:01*********

“Merry Christmas Skye,” Simmons screamed before hugging me. I laughed and hugged her back. She was so soft and warm. I wished I could’ve stayed there forever, but I had a plan that I needed to follow.

“Hey Simmons I would love to stay up late and wait for Santa with you but I’m exhausted so I’ll see you in the morning,” I said. She pouted but nodded. Smiling I bent over slightly and gave her a small kiss on the check. “Merry Christmas,” I said devilishly pale cheeks turn pink. I walked away laughing. Well that went well at least, she didn’t punch me or call me a freak.

 I walked back towards my pod. I took a deep breathe when I entered, this was gonna go well, I told myself, Ward showed you that video. But wait what if they weren’t talking about me? What if they were talking about someone else? I started hyperventilating. This was such a bad idea. No way in hell does Simmons like me. I rushed out of the pod right into Ward.

“Ward why the hell did you let me do this?!” I whisper screamed at him, “This was an absolutely horrific idea!”

“Skye this is a good idea besides you saw the video,” Ward said leading me back into my pod.

“What if they weren’t talking about me!” I said collapsing on the bed and pushing my head into the pillow.

“Who else would she be talking about?” Ward asked incredulously, “May?”

He was right. What had I been thinking? “Thanks Ward,” I said jumping up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“No problem,” he said, ‘Need any help?” I shook my head. “Best of luck,” he said as I walked out.

The set-up was going really well until Coulson and May walked in on me covering the ceiling in mistletoe. We stared at each other for several long moments. “I swear I have an explanation,” I said once my arms were starting to cramp.

Coulson pointed at a corner of the ceiling, “I’ll get that side and May you get that side. Also Skye if you guys don’t get together I’m going to put you in the middle of nowhere and make you walk back to the Bus.” I nodded and continued putting up mistletoe.

2 hours and 4 mental breakdowns later I was all ready. “Thanks AC,” I said when we were walking back to our pods.

“No prob, but I was serious about that threat,” he said as I walked into my pod. I shrugged and glanced over at my clock. It was 5 in the morning; at best I had 2 hours of sleep. I’d survived on less I’d be fine.

I was awoken two hours later by a loud banging on my door, but this time I was prepared. “Hey Jemma, Merry Christmas,” I said pulling her into a hug. She handed me a small box that said, “To Skye- From Jemma, Happy Christmas”. “Thanks Simmons,” I squealed giving her a kiss on the cheek (she blushed again). I opened it carefully; inside of it was a small necklace in the shape of a computer chip. I was speechless; no one had ever gotten me a gift before. “Thanks Simmons,” I whispered, “I love it.”

“Oh thank God I was so worried-” Simmons started but I cut her off with a hug. I really wanted to kiss her but I couldn’t, I had a plan.

“So I have a gift for you but it’s a secret and you have to figure it out,” I said handing her a small slip of paper and giving her one final kiss of the cheek, “Best of luck.”

******2 hours later******

I was pacing the floor of the lab while waiting for Jemma to finish. It was taking a lot longer than I had thought it would. However it was nice to have time to think about how bad this plan was. While in the midst of pacing the lab door opened. I looked up it was Simmons. I walked up to her. “I must admit that the kitchen clue was quite tricky,” she said, “It was really fun.”

I smiled, “I’m glad. Now do you want your present?” She nodded with a grin. “Look up,” All above us mistletoe spelled out the words “Jemma I am your gift”.

She raised her hands to her mouth, “Skye it’s beautiful.”

“So are you,” I said just before I kissed her. After several moments I pulled away. “So do you like your gift,” I asked my hands shaking. Her only reply was to kiss me again. Yep this Christmas was gonna be a memorable one, I thought to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats you made it to the end. Merry Christmas hope all of you liked it. I write more if you comment. Wolf out!


End file.
